bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Lewek
Daniel "Buddy" Lewek was a volunteered worker of Joey Drew Studios and the main protagonist who narrates his own past life in the Dreams Come to Life novel. A Jewish teenager from Lower East Side, New York, he dropped out of school for his decision of working as a delivery boy to help support his widowed mother. He dreams to become an artist and is invited to the animation studio by Joey Drew in Summer 1946 to see the great wonders of the studio until witnessing something wrong one night. General Description Physical Appearance Personality Biography Early Life Dreams Come to Life Volunteered at the Studio While Buddy was making a delivery for Joey Drew, who had been sent to Joey's animation studio by the former's tyrannical boss, Mr. Schwartz. Norman seemingly escorts Buddy to Joey's office, only to back out, partway through, due to Buddy's lack of familiarity with the studio's layout. Upon reaching the outside of Joey's office, Buddy collapsed from heat exhaustion. Joey, having overheard this, exits his office to find out what was going on. After finding Buddy lying on the wooden floor, Buddy announced his business, to which Joey brought him inside his office, unsure of who he is. After finding out about his suit delivery, he excitedly takes the suit from Buddy, and commends him on the suit's design, even taking it with a stride that Buddy's mother tailored the suit. After finding out about Buddy's experience with drawing, Joey presents Buddy with a drawing of Bendy, and upon hearing Buddy's description of Bendy's personality, Joey reveals that very few have responded the same way, with many stating that he is just a cartoon, before offering Buddy a job at his studio as a gofer, to which Buddy accepts. After Joey formally introduces himself, he does the same for Bendy but is surprised to find that Buddy had never heard of him. Joey offered to tour him around the studio only to run into Thomas Connor outside his office, which meant he was not able to tour Buddy around the studio after all, but he then offers Buddy a place in his animation studio, to which Buddy accepts. Buddy's first ever drawing was a picture of Bendy riding on a horse although he was having a difficult time trying to make the horse character's shape look right, so his grandfather helped him by drawing a perfect horse for him. Furthermore, Dot did wrote the script for the cartoon's plot. However, Abby Lambert brings Buddy to Joey, for stealing supplies for his own use. Although, Joey takes this with stride, realizing that Buddy had reasons for doing this, though seeing it as ambition. He then encourages Buddy to keep working on Cowboy Bendy, which is what Buddy was working on. Meal Break with Drew Later on, Buddy runs into Joey Drew, who presents Buddy with his first paycheck, before taking Buddy to Sardi's to "celebrate". During their meal, Joey bonds with Buddy, even saying to talk to him if Buddy feels that Abby is overwhelming him. He goes on about dreaming and how he wants people to dream big. He then extends an invitation to Buddy to come to a company party that Joey is organizing, to which Buddy accepts. However, he has Buddy pay for the meal itself, to point out that Buddy should not be pointlessly spending money. Unger Meets Drew When Buddy's grandfather enters the studio unannounced, he explores the entrance, despite Buddy's objections when Wally is pulling Mr. Unger by the elbow, falsely seeing him as a threat. Buddy steps in and snarkily reassures Wally that he is not a threat, to which Wally shrugs and walks away, replying "You never know..." Having overheard this, Joey then steps in. Despite introducing himself to Mr. Unger, and commenting on Buddy's proficiency with drawing, he then makes it clear that he should not be entering the studio unless he had a reason to, which has clearly not the case with Mr. Unger, before having Buddy take Mr. Unger home. Later on, he drives Buddy to Joey's preferred tailor shop to have Buddy fitted for a tuxedo, due to the formal nature of the then-upcoming company party. After Buddy receives his finished suit, Joey drives Buddy home to the Lower East Side, and is even pleased to hear Buddy's friends and neighbors, as well as the local business owners commenting on Buddy wearing a suit and going around with Joey Drew, who encourages Buddy to "not keep his fans waiting". Meeting Sammy When Buddy Lewek is attempting to make conversation with a violinist, Sammy Lawrence appears with a supposedly hideous appearance, covered head to toe in ink as the result of an ink spill that he was caught in. Buddy, believing Sammy to be eccentric, questions his mood, to which Sammy belittles Buddy. After Buddy introduces himself, Sammy tells Buddy why he is covered head to toe in ink and drags him to where it happened, and then furiously orders him to clean up the mess until Dot takes him to the lowest level where the rest of the woman workers work. The Ink Later on, Buddy overhears a heated argument between Sammy and Thomas Connor, concerning the former's habit of stealing ink bottles. In the thirteenth chapter, he storms into the Art department in hopes of searching for ink but leaves when Abby Lambert points out that the ink was not kept in their supply closet at all, but in a hidden safe embedded within Lambert's desk. The Party When Buddy arrives at Joey's company party, Joey greets the former and introduces Buddy to Bertrum Piedmont, who comments about the usefulness of gofers such as Buddy. When Thomas enters Joey Drew's company party with Allison Pendle unannounced, to which Joey Drew makes it clear that they were not invited, sensing danger, Buddy exits the party and asks Thomas what was going on to which Allison and Thomas are discussing the truth behind the Ink Machine and why they both were fired, Daniel attempts to ask Allison who Susie Campbell was, only for her to dismiss the question, stating that it was "not the point". Facing the Corrupted Sammy After Joey Drew's company party, Buddy is startled to learn that his coworkers, Jacob, Richie, Dave, and Dot have been kidnapped. Sensing danger, Buddy returns to the studio to find out what is going on but is suddenly caught off-guard by an insane Sammy, who had not disappeared at all but rather had remained in hiding the entire time. As Buddy finds himself restrained and sitting in a chair near where Richie was right in front of him, a completely transformed of Sammy Lawrence emerges before them and reveals that the reason he transformed was due to an unhealthy addiction to the ink, from several stolen ink bottles, following a workplace accident in which a drop of ink landed in his mouth. Despite Buddy's objections, Sammy planned on offering Buddy, Richie, and Dot as sacrifices to an unknown entity. Jacob and Dave had already been taken away before Buddy woke up. When Buddy demanded to know where Jacob was, Sammy dismissed Buddy's questions and proceeded to begin his "ritual". However, Dot managed to escape to the projection booth, where she dropped a projector on Sammy's head, knocking him out. Truth Behind the Studio Whilst Buddy and Dot were exploring the studio, Norman suddenly appears and reveals how the studio was founded, and what happened to Henry Stein and why he left Joey Drew Studios and mentions that Allison Pendle was not always the voice of Alice Angel, but rather Susie Campbell. He reveals that Joey only hires those with talent and that Buddy's acceptance of Joey's offer may have put him in danger and cautions both him and Dot to be careful. Death and Transformation After Buddy was ripped in half by Beast Bendy and drowning him in the ink along with him, being revived as Buddy Boris, Joey reveals what happened to Buddy and even tells him to accept what happened to him and not to talk or make sense of it, as it would only frustrate him, even though he was already frustrated, to begin with. As Buddy loses the ability to speak, Joey attempts to entice Buddy Boris into accompanying him to an undisclosed location, supposedly containing an abundant amount of food. Despite Boris the Wolf's personality beginning to take control, Buddy was able to resist this for one final act: Crushing Joey's hand and throwing him to the floor and running deep into the studio to Level K. Boris and the Dark Survival Buddy is the main protagonist and the playable character, now as Buddy Boris as he needs to find and gathering supplies from each level as the days gone by. At the same time, to avoid Ink Bendy pursing and killed him. Once all the seven scrap pages founded each front revealing him being the former self. Bendy and the Ink Machine Trapped in the Cycle, Buddy meets Henry and they both team up to explore around the levels together. That was until Twisted Alice abducts Buddy for his innards after the elevator crash and later turned him into an unmerciful monster. Trivia * Buddy's surname, Lewek, means "left-handed" and is a nickname for the Polish/Jewish name Lewicki. * Buddy is currently the youngest person to have been reincarnated as a cartoon character in the Cycle. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:DCTL characters